User talk:Blood Nemesis 360 A47
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Morinth.jpg page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 02:57, 26 January 2010 Definitions Please leave out definitions from articles. The definition of words like "Vigil" and "Tempest" should be common knowledge, and isn't required to comprehend the article in any event. ShadowRanger 17:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Firstly tempest fair enough though its likely named after the storm, but vigil? it seems unlikely that the name is a coincidence the various meanings it has are all required roles by Vigil while it is monitoring the stasis pods. The definition of the word is given so the person understands why its their otherwise I’m left with " Vigils name is appropriate for its role/function on Ilos" uhh why? so I give a definition of the word as an explanation. It’s not that different from the trivia on the Samara and Miranda pages (Which senior editers have left), its trivia because the name is likely chosen for a reason -Samara justicars role is very similar to a 'guardian':, Miranda engineered for perfection- 'worthy of admiration', Vigil- firstly its name is Vigil and it carries out a vigil over the stasis pods- I explain its definition as I don’t presume these are common knowledge people should know but they may not. Bioware seem quite skilled in choosing names :}.DC 17:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Just because the name was chosen for a reason doesn't mean it's relevant trivia. I guarantee you that both the Tempest and Vigil drew their name from the dictionary definition, but any English speaker should be able to deduce that. It's not that it isn't true, it's that it isn't necessary. I only removed it from the pages I happened to be watching; when I notice trivial definitions of words I remove them (I'll take a look at Samara and Miranda). It would be like adding a note to Thresher Maw indicating that the name derives from an agricultural machine that separates wheat and a term for the mouth. It's technically correct, but not really relevant to an article on the creature; people can figure out that it has a huge mouth and rips people apart without having the etymology of the name explained. ShadowRanger 22:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I took a look at Samara and Miranda. In both cases they are explaining how the name is appropriate given its meaning in another language, from which it derives. I think they're stretching a bit with Miranda; it's a common English name (unlike Samara) and requires too many leaps from the translation to make it describe her, so it could easily have been a coincidence. Your definitions explain the meaning of English words (which are still in relatively common use), which is why they weren't necessary. ShadowRanger 22:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::So you're not disputing weather its correct but relevance on the page fair enough. Ok you've being reasonable and not took a 'no word definitions at all EVER stance' which was what I was expecting :}. And you've made good points the thresher maw being very comparable to what I placed, ill leave the Vigil definition ( I agreed about tempest above). Ill trust Vigil should be understandable to most people and if not they can check it out I suppose, as for Miranda when I put her names meaning in trivia, I didnt place the translation thats present now someones decided to change it for some reason (I would check the etymology but I aint combing through the name book again) ill trust they had their reasons though I doubt its correctness a little.DC 08:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Also I always thought the Thresher Maw was named more in homage to the sharks didnt know their was a Thresher machine. If im right the various Thresher species migrates often and is a solitary hunter to.DC 08:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC)